Moonlight
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Bella siempre se ha sentido diferente. Al vivir en un horfanato para mujeres, su vida se vuelve cada día más miserable... Hasta la llegada de Edward, un apuesto chico que esconde un secreto más cercano a Bella de lo que ella misma esperaba.


**MOONLIGHT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero como ya no los ocupa mucho me los ha enviado por correo :3**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno. Todos los personajes tienen entre catorce y quince años, y algunas actitudes y características pueden variar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

¿En dónde estoy? me pregunté a mí misma. Sabía que era bastante probable que estuviera soñando, pero no por eso todo parecía menos real. El cielo era una fina manta oscura; tal vez era de noche, pero no podía ver la luna ni las estrellas para que me lo cercioraran.

Alguien me llevaba en brazos, pero no era capaz de distinguir su rostro, oculto bajo una gruesa capucha negra.

Corría, de eso si estaba segura, porque podía sentir el fuerte azote del viento contra mi rostro. Iba a mucha velocidad, por lo que pude deducir pero, aún así, no presentaba signo alguno de cansancio.

Sólo una vez volteó a verme, con unos ojos feroces y bastante aterradores, pero que poco a poco se volvieron increíblemente dulces. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero en el momento en que me miró me pareció que sus pupilas eran de un color rojo intenso. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, sin dejar de correr.

—Se está despertando —murmuró con una voz melodiosa pero dura, y a la vez preocupada.

Apenas entendí lo que dijo. Entonces fui consciente de otras pisadas detrás de nosotros. La velocidad de su carrera aumentó. Ahora ya no pude ver nada; el viento salvaje me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Inesperadamente nos detuvimos. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y vi que el hombre miraba al frente, concentrado. Luego, alguien se acercó a él.

—Dámela —dijo otra voz con ternura—. La haré dormir.

Pasé de un par de brazos a otro. Estos últimos, sin duda, estaban mucho más cómodos y, por extraño que suene, también más calientes.

—Ahora vuelvo —susurró él de nuevo—. Voy a inspeccionar. No tardo.

Y se fue.

La mujer, supe que era mujer por la forma en que me arrullaba, comenzó a cantarme un canción extraña, en un idioma que yo no conocía. A pesar de eso, tenía que reconocer que la nana era muy bonita, y me estaba haciendo sucumbir muy rápido.

—Vamos —no oí cuando el hombre regresó—. Encontré un lugar.

Los dos corrieron de nuevo, pero ahora a una velocidad normal. Las viejas casas desfilaban a nuestros costados.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó la mujer cuando pararon.

—Sí —respondió él.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Es perfecto.

De pronto, ambos voltearon, repentinamente alarmados.

—¿Todavía nos sigue? —inquirió ella con un susurro apenas audible.

—Sí —respondió el hombre—. Ya están ceca.

—¿Tienes la nota?

—Claro.

Ella se acercó a mí y me besó la frente con ternura. Era muy bonita. Su piel era clara y se veía muy tersa; su cabello castaño y corto estaba despeinado… y sus ojos eran tan profundos como el mar. Su rostro estaba surcado por una mueca de profundo dolor.

—Adiós, mi vida —murmuró, y volvió a besarme.

Me envolvió aún más en las mantas y me pasó a su compañero. La cuna de sus brazos era más gélida y dura. Acercó la cabeza a mí. Era muy blanco, con su negro cabello rizado muy corto, y su perfume olía muy rico, delicioso.

Al igual que la mujer, se inclinó para besarme. Sus labios estaban tan fríos como el mismo hielo, pero eran muy suaves.

—Adiós, cariño… —me dijo casi cantando, esbozando una sonrisa triste—… Mi Isabella…

Rozó su nariz con delicadeza contra mi mejilla, aspirando profundamente; después exhaló, su aliento era aún más frío, y abrió los ojos. Murmuró algo más en otro idioma, por lo que no lo entendí.

Entonces me puso en el suelo sobre algo muy suave y lo contemplé correr, alejándose. Ya no pude ver nada más. La negrura de la noche no me dejaba. En ese momento se oyeron más voces… después, una acalorada discusión…

Todo quedó en silencio repentinamente. ¿Qué sucedía? Un grito ahogado me heló la sangre más que el helado viento, y lo último que pude distinguir fueron unas grandes lengüetas de fuego abrasador…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holaa! :3 aquí estoy subiendo una pequeña historia, que escribí desde hace más de un año :) La verdad es que no me acordaba de ella y no tenía intención de subirla, pero mis amigas, cuando se enteraron de que escribía en fanfiction... me amenazaron ._. Espero que lo lean al menos (77 Ivett... Lili)... Ojalá que la historia sea de su agrado xD... opino que es un poco bizarra pero bueno :3 lo hecho hecho está.**_

_**Bye, que esten bien :3 y nos leemos pronto xD**_


End file.
